


On a Broad Bed

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Castiel, Autosexual Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationships, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Top Balthazar, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Castiel dated on occasion, but he hadn’t had a relationship, not until he met a young man nearly half his age, with pink lips that curved into a wicked smile and green eyes that devoured him hungrily even as he kept his hands to himself.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Not until he met a young man who also got off to the idea of Castiel being untouched by another as much as Castiel did.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Broad Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo to fill the square “virginity”. My card can be [found on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/kinkbingocard2016).
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with autosexuality, you can [read about it here](http://raymondinegypt.tripod.com/articles-04/autosexual.htm).

“That’s him?” Balthazar asks, leaning to the side so that he can peer around Castiel to where Dean is standing near the main entrance. “What is he? Like sixteen?”

Castiel hums. “Twenty.”

“How on earth did you manage to bag him?”

“Easier than you might expect,” Castiel allows as he turns to watch Dean where he’s laughing, head tossed back.

Dean’s wearing the tailored suit Castiel had bought for him. They’d spent a whole afternoon at the tailor’s, Castiel running his hands over Dean’s shoulders and chest, along the line of his waist, between his legs. Dean had been so turned on, he’d jerked off in the fitting room, one hand braced on the mirror, Castiel pressed up against his back, chin hooked on Dean’s shoulder. He’d watched idly, running his hands over Dean’s body in the way that had worked him up to begin with.

In the end, the tailor had kicked Castiel out and put together a masterpiece of a suit that fit the broad width of Dean’s shoulders snugly, the fabric pulling in at the waist to accent his trim figure. The trousers do nothing to hide the curve of Dean’s bowlegs, not that Castiel would want such a thing. He’s beautiful to look at like this, dressed up and shining with amusement. 

He still carries some baby weight, cheeks soft, face young. Castiel can see how he will grow into sharp lines and a firm jaw, lose the gentleness and become something rugged. It’s an appealing thought, the idea of being with Dean long enough to see that change.

Dean glances over his shoulder and winks at Castiel. He’s always been aware of Castiel’s gaze, and Castiel likes that. 

Next to him, Balthazar makes a hungry noise. “Does he know about your… _thing_?”

“Yes.”

“Do you share?” Balthazar asks, his accent thickening, roughing out with familiar arousal.

“We’re open.” Castiel looks at Balthazar reproachfully. “Sexually. Romantically, we’re monogamous.”

Balthazar snorts a laugh. “Darling, I hardly want to _date_ him.”

Castiel tips his head in acquiescence. “It’s up to Dean,” Castiel tells him as Dean excuses himself from the group to join them.

 

* * *

 

Dean, it turns out, is amenable, and shortly after the terms are laid out- much easier than normal considering Balthazar’s familiarity with Castiel- they leave the party to head to Balthazar’s house. Dean rides with Castiel, one hand curled around Castiel’s thigh.

Balthazar’s house is decadent, all gleaming marble and swaths of draping fabric. Dean regards it with disdainful disinterest, but his eyes go wide when he sees Balthazar’s bed. It’s a custom built affair, overly large with sheer panels draped from the ceiling. Erotic art is framed above the headboard, a collage of images of people in various positions, ranging from teasing to outright vulgar. The bed is framed with built-in shelves and drawers, which Castiel knows from experience are filled with a variety of toys and accessories related to the questionable types of sex Balthazar engages in.

While Dean explores the room with the kind of curiosity and delight Castiel has never had in these matters, Balthazar brings a chair around for Castiel. It’s broad and curved, a panel of wood flanking the sides and back to create a shelf. Castiel settles into the plush seat and nods approvingly. Dean brings over a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms, setting them on the shelf.

“Any toys or anything, Cas?” he asks, bracing himself on the armrest and leaning into Castiel’s space.

Castiel shakes his head and reaches up to cup Dean’s cheek. He guides him down into a kiss. Balthazar watches with interest, so Castiel tips his head and opens his mouth to let Dean in. This may not be to his preference, but he has learned how to put on a show.

When Dean pulls back, his face is flushed and he licks his lips hungrily, eyes dragging over Castiel’s body. Castiel leans back and lets Dean look.

Balthazar steps up to Dean, pressing himself against his back and wrapping an arm around his waist. He hand sits low on Dean’s abdomen, fingers dipping below the waistband of Dean’s pants.

“He’s stunning, isn’t he?” Balthazar murmurs in Dean’s ear. “All that untouched skin, hidden away. It makes you want, doesn’t it?” 

Dean leans back into Balthazar’s hold, letting him support his weight. He nods in agreement and Castiel feels pleasure flush through his body, arousal beginning to settle into his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Castiel had met Dean because of his father. Castiel and John had both attended a community event for Veterans, representing their respective branches of the United States Military- John the Maries and Castiel the Air Force. John had come with his two sons.

Dean had been curious, eyes wide and bright green, following Castiel around. Castiel had assumed some kind of hero worship, transference from his father maybe, but then Dean had cornered Castiel alone and pressed up against his side and asked to join Castiel in his hotel room.

Castiel had eyed Dean, surprised that such a young man would be interested in him, but mostly he was familiar with those like Dean, open and free with their sexuality.

“I don’t have sex,” Castiel had told him, plainly.

“Not ever?” Dean asked, then followed up with, “What? Are you a virgin?”

Castiel had nodded, and Dean- well, Dean likes to say he found a kink he’d never known he had.

 

* * *

 

Balthazar and Dean make out on the bed, shedding clothes between kisses and bites and hands that wander places Castiel cannot see. Balthazar talks, muttering terms of endearment and encouragement, while Dean relies on non-verbal noises of pleasure. Castiel is immaterial to this moment and he leans back in the chair and watches absently.

He pulls his dress shirt free of his slacks and undoes his tie, hanging it over one of the chair arms. Dean makes a sudden noise, sharp and high, and Castiel looks over to find that he’s on his back, Balthazar kneeling over him, Dean’s cock his mouth.

Castiel watches this with more interest, eyes focused on the way Dean’s length disappears and reappears between Balthazar’s lips, the skin slick and wet. Balthazar takes Dean in fully, swallowing around him, and Dean makes a choked noise. He doesn’t hold it for long, though- Castiel may be separate, but he is part of this and Balthazar knows what he prefers to see.

Dean digs his nails into Balthazar’s shoulder, pulling him back up his body. Balthazar lies across Dean to kiss him again, Dean wrapping his leg around Balthazar’s waist, and Castiel finds his attention wandering again. He focuses on removing his clothing, pulling off his shirt and opening his pants. He stands to slip out of them, and when he looks up Dean and Balthazar are watching him with interest.

Castiel raises an eyebrow at them, but pushes his underwear off too, obedient to the silent request. He’s only just starting to get hard, arousal still secondary at this point. Dean quirks a grin, looking up to wink at Castiel before he rolls Balthazar onto his back and starts kissing him again.

Castiel pushes his clothes out of the way and sits down. He wets his hand with lube and strokes himself, slowly working his erection to fullness even if the arousal still isn’t there yet. 

On the bed, Dean straddles Balthazar’s hips, his back to Castiel. He sits up on his knees, leaning forward to brace his weight on his hands. Balthazar’s cock is pressed against Dean’s ass, and he rocks back into it a few times before rising up and letting it fall against Balthazar’s stomach. Balthazar makes an irritated noise and says something to Dean that Castiel doesn’t catch.

Dean laughs. He leans over to grab a bottle of lube, opening it up to pour some into Balthazar’s waiting palm.

“Cas likes to watch this part,” he tells Balthazar. “Make sure you spread me open wide, let him see.”

Castiel makes a noise of agreement. Dean uses one hand to hold himself up. The fingers of his other hand dig into the meat of his ass cheek and pull, exposing his hole to Castiel. Balthazar catches Dean’s other cheek and pulls it, too, before he rubs a wet finger against Dean’s opening. 

 

* * *

 

Castiel’s sexual awakening wasn’t one, as such. Instead what he found was that someone else’s fumbling hands killed whatever minor arousal that they’d managed to kindle with inexperienced rutting and kisses that were too wet and had too much tongue. Even as he got older and his partners got sophisticated, Castiel never appreciated another’s touch or scent or even their presence.

It was a strange thing, to watch his peers devolve into a clash of hormones- trading partners, sexual experience, and sexual diseases. It was much more satisfying to explore his own body, to play with touch and sounds and smells of his own making, to give over control of himself to himself.

He dated on occasion, but he hadn’t had a relationship, not until he met a young man nearly half his age, with pink lips that curved into a wicked smile and green eyes that devoured him hungrily even as he kept his hands to himself.

Not until he met a young man who also got off to the idea of Castiel being untouched by another as much as Castiel did.

 

* * *

 

Castiel watches eagerly, enjoying the way Balthazar’s fingers thrust in and out of Dean’s ass, spreading them to open Dean further, to expose Dean to Castiel’s gaze. Dean rocks back into it, all breathless moans and gasps, Castiel’s name slipping out as often as Balthazar’s does. 

Dean spreads his legs open wider, adjusting his weight, before he reaches down to stroke Balthazar’s cock. It’s wet and hard, bobbing against Balthazar’s stomach, foreskin pulled back to expose the red head. Balthazar groans, body curving into Dean’s touch. Dean strokes him until Balthazar slips into another language, one Castiel can’t identify slurred as it is. Dean lets go to Balthazar’s audible disapproval and shifts forward, Balthazar pulling his fingers free of Dean’s body, before he slings his leg over to dismount him.

“I’m ready,” he breathes into Balthazar’s mouth. Balthazar kisses him, hand curved around the back of Dean’s head to hold him in place. 

Arousal pools in Castiel’s gut, faded and a little distant the way it always is when there’s someone else in the room with him, but enough that Castiel’s breathing hard, a fine sheen of sweat on his skin. His hips rock up into his hand, but he stops when Dean settles onto the bed, face-down, ass up, weight braced on his chest, turned to the side so that Castiel can see everything that’s about to happen. Castiel looks over to find Dean watching him. He smiles shyly and Dean manages one back before his mouth drops open and his eyes roll closed as Balthazar pushes into him after putting on a condom. 

Castiel’s attention shifts down Dean’s body to where Balthazar’s hips are flush against Dean’s ass, both of their thighs trembling. Balthazar leans forward to press a hand to Dean’s back, bearing down between his shoulder blades. Dean groans under the added weight. Balthazar holds still for one moment, then pulls back to fuck into Dean hard. 

Castiel watches as Balthazar thrusts into Dean. His arousal builds as he watches Balthazar’s cock disappear into Dean’s body, with each punched out moan and ragged breath. They move together, Dean rocking back into Balthazar so that their skin slaps together. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean swears. He draws in a ragged breath, and Castiel’s eyes flick over to find him watching. Dean manages a grin that breaks up around a moan. His eyes flutter shut for a moment before he forces them open again to stare at Castiel.

“This’ll never be you,” Dean grits out, his voice strangled. Balthazar shifts his weight, pulling back so he’s not compressing Dean’s chest so tightly. Dean gasps loudly. Castiel trembles where he’s sitting in his chair.

“No one will ever touch- touch you like this,” Dean continues. “You won’t get- _oh god_ \- fucked, won’t get fucked like this, _fuck_.” He turns his face into the bed, hands twisting in the sheets.

Castiel strokes himself faster, spreading his legs. He reaches back to grip the top of the chair, turning his head so that he can smell himself, smell the way arousal has pooled in each crease of his body.

“You sit there like you ‘re- so- so _dirty_ , but you aren’t. You’ve never had a cock inside you-“ Dean groans as Balthazar thrusts harder, forcing Dean down flat against the bed. Dean gasps and writhes against the mattress, hips rolling with Balthazar’s movements. He gets lost for a moment, and Castiel moans softly, his hand tightening over his own cock. He shifts to the edge of the chair, ass hanging off, feet braced on the floor so he can fuck up into his own hand, feeling the tightening and release of the muscles in his back, in his stomach, his thighs, his calves.

Dean laughs, strangled and low. “No one will ever get your cock, will they, Cas?”

Castiel rolls his head back against the couch with a groan. “No,” he growls, and he ignores the men on the bed, focusing instead on his hand around his cock, on the twist of it around the head and the interchange between short, sharp movements and long ones up the length of his shaft. His other hand wanders, caressing, touching. He drags his nails across his skin, catching the sensitive line of his stomach, on the inside of his thighs, rolling his nipple between his fingers and pinching it before he wanders down to play with the sensitive skin behind his balls.

He’s vaguely aware of the noises coming from the bed. The sound of slapping skin is louder, faster, interspersed with grunts and moans and Dean’s cussing. It rises in pitch, before stuttering as Balthazar shouts his orgasm. Castiel cracks open his eyes in time to catch Dean’s before they roll up, his face flushing bright red as he comes onto the bed, Balthazar’s hand around his cock.

Dean groans his name and Castiel comes too, spilling over his chest and stomach, the condom Dean had found for him forgotten. He relaxes back into the chair, eyes on Dean’s again, fingers ghosting lightly over his softening erection.

Balthazar groans as he pulls out of Dean and flops onto the bed next to him. He pants for a few moments before he pulls off the condom and knots it, flicking it over the edge of the bed out of sight. He mutters under his breath before he reaches out to slap Dean’s ass, making Dean jump.

“You boys staying here tonight?” he asks, voice thick with sleep, accent slurred.

Dean and Castiel trade looks. “If that’s alright,” Castiel says as he stands and stretches.

“Christ, Cas,” Dean breathes, his eyes on Castiel’s stomach.

Castiel tips his head to the side with a smile and Dean crawls from the bed. He kneels before Castiel and licks his come from his skin, eyes closed. He shudders and presses his forehead to Castiel’s hip.

“I’m too tired to go again, but goddamn,” Balthazar mutters. 

Dean laughs without lifting his head, his breath damp on Castiel’s skin. Castiel cups the back of his head, warm affection spreading through his body.


End file.
